


The Phoenix - an academic study by the Scholar Fane

by Cowoline



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: After the aftermath of their travels toward Divinity, Fane and Lohse decide to travel the world of Rivallon, so he might study and she can entertain. Things do not go as planned as Fane is struggling with accepting Lohse's mortality, has a mad daughter on the loose and Lohse owes Malady a huge favour.From study to adventure, their lives do not turn out as quietly as they had hoped.





	1. The Phoenix

Sitting on the deck of the Lady Vengeance Fane is browsing through his notebook - adding personal notes to his observations over the past many months. Ever so often he chuckles at his own prejudice - particularly regarding one individual, who has since captured his heart. Well, at least she would have, had he still had one. His amusement doesn’t lessen as he hears her calling out his name running across the deck towards him.

“Fane! Fane! You  _ have _ to see this!”

Her red hair wild, her cheeks rosy and running in the most unladylike manner, he can’t help but shake his head. She trips up the stairs, only keeping herself from falling by grabbing hold of the railing. He reaches out to her and helps her up as he chuckles warmly.

“Careful, my dear. It would not do for you to fall over the side and drown. There is no “god” to save you this time,”

“Shows what you know. I have my own personal “god” right here,” she smiles brightly with a loving gaze. Fane covers his face with his palm as he gives a short laugh.

“As much as I enjoy your flattery, I don’t believe you tempted fate simply to appeal to my ego?”

“Indeed I did not, my dear,” there is a slight mocking to the way she says it, but not in a cruel way. It’s affectionate and her face grows warmer as Fane runs a bone thumb across her cheek. Indeed, he could never imagine any malice coming from this lovely creature. She closes her dark eyes for the briefest moment, then remembers herself as chirping sounds behind her.

“The phoenix hatched!”

“Really?” he is unable to hide his enthusiasm and pushes her aside looking at the small creature, glowing and radiating with heat.

“And so quickly I’m forgotten,” she sighs with dramatics, which Fane naturally doesn’t hear. With a chuckle she goes down on her knees petting the phoenix.

“What a fascinating specimen! To think what we can learn from this creature. It is mortal and yet not. The perfect blend of an Eternal and a--”

“A mayfly?” her smirk is devious as he groans in embarrassment.

“I must begin studying it at once!” he smiles, without further acknowledging her reference to his previous assessment of her and the rest of the world. 

“Hey, you be nice to my child!”

He is unable to hold back a grin as he gives her a doubtful look.

“Your child?”

“He thinks I’m his mommy! Isn’t that cute?” she squeals picking the creature up in her arms.

“Positively adorable,” he laughs before continuing, “I wish I had your talent for speaking with animals. It truly is a rare gift,”

“I can teach you if you like. And don’t worry if you don’t catch on right away--” there is a mischievous sparkle in her eye, “you have  _ eternity _ to learn it,” she laughs, but Fane merely nods looking at the bird momentarily before turning away.

Sensing his sadness she puts down the bird and walks up next to him. Taking his hand in hers, she gives it a gente tug.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

He gives her a sad smile.

“I am so, so lucky to be here with you and yet..”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he evades and holds her close. She makes no attempt to press him for an answer. She has learned by now that it makes no difference once he has made up his mind. He is stubborn. He really should work on this, he reminds himself. Instead she takes his hand leading him towards the lower decks.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, I will teach you some more about how the “average Rivellonians” entertain each other,” referring to their conversation only an hour before.

“That’s kind of you, but I am not in the mood for games,”

“And you’re sure I can’t get you in the mood?” she bites her lip seductively as she gives him a coy look and had he any blood to speak of, it would have been boiling at the mere sight of her.

“Oh? Oh! I-I see… you meant... I can hardly decline such an offer. Well, I could--”

She interrupts his ranting with a passionate kiss against his lipless skull and even as he feels nothing and wishes her had lips to reciprocate, something melts inside him. He follows her silently as they are both grinning, running toward the hold. He swears he catches Malady giving them a knowing smirk as they disappear down the hatch. No sooner are they inside their bedroom before Lohse drags him to the bed and curls herself around him. Running his boney fingers through her curly hair his source starts to swirl around them. She leans into kiss him as she takes in the smallest amount of source possible and closes her eyes.

He barely has time to observe their surroundings before she jumps into his embrace. Her hot lips are pressed against his and wraps her legs around his waist. He hums his pleasure of actually being able to  _ feel _ her, and though he wishes it could always be like this, he is grateful that at least in some way he can be with her. Awkwardly he lowers her into the grass of the Eternal Gardens. Above her he starts to kiss and nibble her neck, rejoicing in every sigh he can draw from her lips. Enthusiastically she tugs as his clothing and let her hands explore him. When she reaches behind him and squeezes he chuckles against her throat before meeting her eyes - dark and brimming with desire.

“Were you expecting a tail? I’m sure I can find a mask if you would prefer something more  _ reptilian _ ,” he purrs.

She leans her head back with a heartfelt laugh.

“I love you,” she giggles.

Fane freezes and stares at her. He feels his heart pounding ferociously in his chest, but everything else is numb. He assumed she did, though neither of them has as of yet spoken the words. And even so a part of him is in awe of the fact that she could love him. A skeleton, who can’t even give her a proper embrace, when she is in need of comfort. 

“I- I don’t know what to say. What a strange experience...”

Her face turns red and she has a hard time meeting his gaze.

“Well, you could say it back. Or not. I don’t want to pressure you if you don’t--”

She moves away from him, but he takes hold of her waist keeping her close.

“No, I must apologize. You simply caught me off guard,”

He takes a deep breath and leans his jeweled forehead against hers - careful not to hurt her as he does so.

“My dear, sweet love. My heart is yours - figuratively speaking of course--”

He means to finish his sentence - for he  _ does  _ love her - but her passionate kisses silences him again. And their bodies disappear into the tall grass and each other's embrace.

  
  


He smiles as he watches her. She is still asleep after their lovemaking. Her breathing a little ragged and small pearls of sweat starting to dry. His intellectual mind has noticed that though they are not technically physically intimate, her body responds as if they were. He reaches for her gently so he won’t wake her trying to remember how soft and warm her skin feels. A sad sigh escapes him as he turns on his back. He tries to cherish every moment he has with her - he really does. But the reminders of her mortally are too many and too frequent for him to ignore. When she is gone he will probably bury himself in his work again - his obsessions being all that fills his life with purpose. He reaches for his notebook, hoping reviewing his notes will distance the sadness filling his mind. He re-reads one of the earlier pages. A personal entry that was an immediate reflection of his first meeting with her.

_ “What a positively horrid experience! First I am caught by some imbecilic mortals, who imprison me on some primitive vessel barely worthy of being called a ship. I can’t imagine ever being so thankful for not having a nose, as the time spend in that hold. The smell must have been unbearable. It did prove an opportune moment to observe them however. The obnoxious sense of superiority of the reptiles. The elf, who skulks in the corner throwing the same dice over and over whispering “snake eyes”. She is always watched by a human man with a bushy beard. Unkempt and looking exactly as savage as I have come to know them to be. Only the dwarf seems more wild. Then there are the children of course. I admit I find watching them… difficult. I can not look at them without remembering my little girl. I do so wonder what have become of her and her mother. _

_ The last mortal to capture my attention is a red haired human. Despite the circumstances she remains playful - and loud! The children crave her attention and she gives it to them so willingly. I find myself fascinated by their interactions and the social structures. Their lives are short and yet these primitives seem quite happy to waste their time on idle chatter and meaningless social interactions. I had three rather awkward interactions with the young woman - called Lohse I believe. When she approached me for the first time, I studied her hand - fascinating experience. The skin appears to be much softer than that of an Eternal - certainly compared to my own, assuming my recollection on this matter is correct - but also prone to damage. I can’t imagine her pale skin lasting very long in the sun. An obviously flawed design. But back to the matter of their social structures. Apparently I crossed some sort of cultural taboo. She seemed rather entertained by my observations of her, pouting in jest and suggesting that we hold hands.  _

_ The second encounter was just as odd. Walking along, pondering the universe and trying to find answers to where my people have gone, I was suddenly grabbed by the arm. The same mortal then portrayed as my wife merely to avoid singing to some children. I am not certain why I played along with her antics. Perhaps, my prolonged isolation has affected me more than I thought. There is something odd about her - like another presence that dwells inside her heart. I have to confess that I have been watching her more than the rest. It’s odd; she is dirty, loud and has a childishness to her - yet my focus turns back to her without fail. How soft her skin looks, the crude yet pleasant contours of her face and the curves of her body. I’m reminded how long it has been since I had the pleasure of feeling - well any sensation. And the literature on the subject of intimacy among their kind, is really quite intriguing. I must allow myself the pleasure, should I get the opportunity.  _

_ Later some other mortal summons the bloody voidwoken - which would have been forgivable, if not for the fact that the witch had the gaul to steal my mask! An experience that was not made any better when the same redhead found me admit the chaos. Curiously, she seemed less shocked by the fact that I am “undead” - a crude term invented by these lesser mortals - and rather annoyed at my calm approach to the disaster. Of course she had nerve to berate me for not helping the people on the ship - all of them mere mayflies. Mocking me as she walked away “You may not drown, but there are still creatures in the waters who would gladly pick your bones apart,”. Blasted mortal. I walked all the way to shore looking nervously over my shoulder. _

_ So now, here I sit on some forsaken beach with two soaked books and a hood to cover my appearance. And I find myself wondering if she made it off the ship alive...” _

He looks at her and smiles, leaning his head against her as if he means to kiss her. He is drawn from his more pleasant thoughts, when he hears a noise at the door. Hushing whoever is there he moves quietly so he wont wake her. Opening the door he is met by the phoenix staring up at him and chirping. It runs in the room before he has a chance to stop it and settles on the bed. Fane shakes his head before he sits down at the desk instead. Taking forth his notebook he starts to make a study of the rare, fascinating bird. Its beauty and the power of rebirth. It will never truly die. When Lohse turns around with a snore he looks at her and can’t help to feel a little sad. If only the same was true of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling of being watched

Lohse looks into the room, where Fane is buried in his studies. Consumed by them. She knows he is this way - he never did try to hide it. Told her that his wife and daughter had been a low priority in his life. And still it came as a surprise. He had seemed so in love with her and in many ways he still did, but the growing distance between them was unmistakable. Ever since her cute phoenix had hatched, he had spent little time outside the study she had created for him on the Lady Vengeance. She could easily cross the threshold, tear him from his thoughts and concentration, but she doesn’t.

“Lohse, we will be docking any minute now!”

Lohse jumps at the sound of her friends voice and Fane turns.

“Thank you, Mals!” she calls back after cursing under her breath.

“There you are my darling! Come and look at this,”

With a passion that only he can muster he encourages her to come closer. A phoenix feather is held in a strange contraption Fane has created for the purpose. Deprived of colour it looks sickly - dying. With a boney finger Fane gestures to certain parts of it.

“Look at this. Complete cellular collapse. But then, when you add fire into the equation…” he lights it on fire with a spell and the feather flares, “and then there is complete restoration! And without the need of draining any source,”

Her eyes grow wide and she studies the feather closely, Fane watching her with restless excitement.

“Wow… I wonder how it does it,”

“I confess I am somewhat at a loss myself, but fear not. No mystery will elude me for long,”

He squeezes her hand, then returns to his studies. Lohse leans against the desk, chewing her lower lip.

“We’re at the port soon,”

“So I heard,”

“Some of us are going to the local Tavern. Get some drinks, play some music…”

She looks at him, but the hollow eye sockets are still scurrying through books and charts.

“Sounds delightful. You have fun my dear. I will see you when you return,”

She leans her head back and gives an exasperated sigh looking up at the ceiling.

“Fane?”

He responds without looking up from his notes.

“Yes?”

“I love you,”

It’s not until she says it she notices how sad her voice sounds. It doesn’t pass Fane by either. When he turns she is in his embrace immediately, and though she feels nothing but bone and the extra padding he has inside his clothing - to make up for the lack of tissue and muscle -  she closes her eyes and leans into him.

“I love you too,”

It’s a murmur as he pulls away and runs his skeleton fingers across her cheek and lets his thumb linger on her lower lip.

“I wish I could kiss you. Somehow show you with more than mere words how important you are to me. But I fear I am somewhat lacking in that regard,”

He glares at his hands with something akin to disgust. She shakes her head with a smile.

“You have never been lacking,”

There is a twinkle in her eyes and the jewel on his forehead sparkles playfully. He leans in with a chuckle, pressing his lipless face against her brow. Despite it being cold and hard Lohse’s smile brightens. 

“Now go, I will finish up here and join you shortly,”

He does not show that night or the three nights after.

* * *

 

A mug of ale rests between her hands. It’s untouched, but her fingers drums against it. The music is cheerful, but clashes uncomfortably with the grinding of her teeth. In theory, he could be there somewhere. Hiding beneath a new mask - observing her. The crowd in the tavern is certainly noisy and drunk enough for him to go unnoticed. And she wouldn’t put it passed his smug boney ass. Ever so often she turns her head quickly, not able to shake the sense that she is in fact being watched. Normally, she would have been the center of attention - especially tonight. Instead she is brooding in a corner - not even drunk. Her dwarven friend stumbles through the crowd, trying not to spill his ale, while Sebile is freaking out some poor human woman in the corner with obvious delight. Her eyes meet Beast’s as he sits down across from her.

“Such a gloomy look, lass. What’s the matter?”

Her answer is a mere scowl as her fingers keep drumming against the mug. Beast rubs his neck and then scratches his head.

“I guess Fane hasn’t shown yet?”

Another scowl.

“You’d think he’d remember. It being your birthday and all,” Beast takes a large gulp of his ale and swallows uncomfortably.

“You’d think,”

“Try not to take it personally, lass. It probably doesn’t mean much to Eternals,” another gulp, before he mutters to himself, “Even though I did remind him this morning,”

Her eyes darts at him, ablaze with fury, as she hammers her fist into the table nearly knocking over his drink in the process. Beast manages to catch it - frowning at her.

“He is so dead,” she growls and Beast raises an eyebrow while sucking drops of ale from his wrist.

“Oh, you know what I mean!” she snarls as she gets up, “Fane might be dense at times, but he isn’t an idiot. He hasn’t forgotten. He is avoiding me and I want to know why,”

Beast protests as she throws on her cloak.

“Now hold on! The others will be here any moment,”

“Just grab all the drink and food you can carry and meet me on the ship. As entertainment we can keelhaul Fane,”

Even the noisy crowd makes way for her as her heavy steps tramps through the tavern.

 

* * *

 

“Fane!”

She storms into their bedroom, but he is nowhere to be found. Just his desk. In her rage she walks to the table throwing the immaculate papers and books across the room. His diary nearly follows suit, but at the last moment she sees her name on the page. Not giving a damn about his privacy she reads it.

“ _ It’s Lohse’s birthday today. An odd tradition my mortal friends have to celebrate every year since their birth. Celebrating life and each year they are given. Poetic really, and I cannot help admiring them for the celebration of life rather than the imparring death that embraces them all to soon. And my love, still so young and full of life, has looked forward to this day - but not I. She believes that I have forgotten - despite the numerous remarks she has made over the past few weeks. But I made her think I still managed to do so. I simply can’t face it. While she celebrates life I’m mourning that I have lost another year of her life. That soon I will have to face eternity without her. It’s a cowardly act. I know this. I just can’t let go of my grief and ruin a day she has been looking forward to. She has so few of them and I want her to experience as much happiness as she can - not sour it with my own dismal disposition. No, let her think I have forgotten. Let her feel anger and disappointment. Anything other than bring her sorrow and have her worry for me. She does so much for me - for everyone. I will not let her know I mourn before the day where I will inevitably lose her.  _

_ I can’t even touch her. So often I want to reach for her and hold her close. I can do so, naturally, but I cannot feel her. More importantly, she cannot feel me. I would stay with her forever in my memories, but my source is not unlimited. Even as she takes so little I still need to replenish it after. She looks at me with such devotion, but I cannot help feeling like a mere shadow of the person I once was. To simply hold her and feel her warmth - it would be divine. Sadly, it is not possible. Unless… _ ”

The sentence stops abruptly, but Lohse feels a chill in her heart. He is prone to making questionable decision - especially, when he is emotional. She hears the door and Fane enters looking at the mess she has managed to create in minutes.

“We really need to have a discussion about your pure disregard for my books,” he reprimands, but freezes as he sees the book she is holding in her hands. He pulls at his collar with a single finger.

“Aaah…”

The book falls from her grasp and she runs towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. A single sob escapes her and his embrace tightens around her.

“Don’t cry, my sweet…” he whispers in her hair as he laments, “What a fool I am. I have ruined everything. I should have stayed away,”

She shakes her head as she pulls away drying her tears. A little anger slipping through as she speaks.

“Blah, blah, blah. What you should have done was to bloody tell me. I’m not a mindreader you know,” she sniffles before continuing, “I’m yours and you’re mine. No two ways about it. So stop worrying and just love me,”

He frowns as he shakes his head.

“You say that as if it’s the most mundane thing in the world. There is no “just” loving you,”

Despite herself, she blushes - giving him a brief hug and dries her tears in his black robes. Something soft crosses her face as she looks at him.

“Look, Fane, I understand that you want your body back. I get it. I see how the phoenix can help with that, but you can’t miss out on life simply because you’re a corpse… okay, that sounded weird,”

His skull makes a movement as if he means to roll his eyes, then pauses. He stares at her for a moment rubbing his chin.

“What an intriguing idea… If I could figure out how the phoenix recreates its body, perhaps I can do the same,”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said. Wait, wasn’t that your plan all along?”

He ignores her last words, already deep in thought. He then lifts her up and twirls her in the air.

“You, my love, are a  _ genius _ !”

“Nice to be appreciated,” she giggles as he runs to his notes.

With a contented sigh she leans against the doorway and looks at him. All her life she had been the central hub of spirits and demons coming and going as they pleased. Always been someone else's toy in some way or another. Everything had been unstable - even terrifying at times. Combined with her love for music and entertainment made choosing the life of an entertainer easy. Her shifting personality got attributed to her being a bard. Always on the move, no one really got to know her and see just how freakish she felt. Isolated and alone even in the midst of crowds. And then she met Fane, when she was at her absolute worst. Though he was suspicious, he seemed as calm about her being possessed as she was about him being an undead. For the first time in her life she had needed something cling to and in the midst of everything he had become that anchor. She giggles as he start muttering - having an entire conversation with himself.

Turning toward the door she sees a small parcel on the table next her. She smiles.

“You did get me a gift after all,” she opens it and takes out a ring, “It’s beautiful!”

Eagerly, she puts it on as Fane turns around.

“I didn’t... Lohse, no!”

A bright flash of light appears, which lights up the entire room, and leaves her glowing after. A blessing. Fane runs towards her.

“Are you alright?”

He reaches for her, but pulls his undead hands back as they burn from the spell.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine. Are you?”

“I’ll live… well, so to speak, but I didn’t get you that ring. Until now I have never seen it before,”

Lohse picks up the parchment it came in.

“I’m confused. It has your name on it and everything,”

Fane reaches for it and reads it. Rubbing the back of his skull he is silent for what seems like minutes.

“This is indeed addressed to me. But who would sent me a gift? Let alone a magical item,”

“Good thing you didn’t put it on. It would have--” she pauses and meets his gaze as he finishes her sentence.

“-- killed me,”

“But who would want you dead?”

“Besides the entire population of Eternals behind the veil? We did make a lot of enemies these past months,” he reminds her.

“Yes, but you changed your face so often, how would they have been able to know who you are? And for this to work they would also have needed to know that a blessing spell would hurt you,”

“I seem to have too many and too few likely culprits at the same time. We simply have to wait until we can find more clues,” carefully he removes the ring from her finger and holds it up to the light before putting it down, “However, this will remain a mystery as of now. I believe I owe you a birthday celebration, if I’m not mistaken,”

He puts a hand on her back, leading her out the door and up the stairs. Almost at the top she stops and turns around looking down at him. He interupts her as she is about to speak.

“Later. If I’m not mistaken I hear Ifan and Beast galavanting across the deck. Join them, shall we?”

On the deck Ifan, Malady, Sebile and Beast have already started drinking - heavily. Their gang all gathered with the exception of the Red Prince, who is working to regain his city. They cheer as she approaches and she bows dramatically before them.

“No, keelhauling then?” Sebile chuckles darkly.

“Not yet,”

Lohse gives a sinister cackle and Fane raises an eyebrow.

“I think I should be pleased to be oblivious to this conversation,”

Grinning Lohse sits down and is handed a drink. 

For hours they talk, laugh, eat and drink. In the midst of their fun Lohse feels a spirit passing.  _ “Don’t you feel it? You’re being watched,”  _ Lohse turns her head staring into the night. She stumbles as she gets up and her vision is a little blurry. Walking towards the railing she narrows her eyes. When something jumps up in front of her she almost punches it - only stopping at the last moment, when she sees it’s Quercus. She shoos the skeleton cat away laughing at herself, when arms grabs her waist from behind. Lohse squeals and Fane gives her a curious look.

“I think you have had enough to drink,”

“Never!” she chuckles and leans into him.

He puts a carved crystal rock in front of them on the railing and places a smaller one in her hand. Fane makes her hand move across the crystal that starts making the most beautiful sounds.

“It’s an instrument the Eternals used. Not your lute, I know, but thought maybe it would give you some pleasure to learn how to play it,”

“It’s wonderful,”

She leans further into his embrace listening to the music with closed eyes as Fane guides her hand. When the tune ends, she puts a hand on the cheek of his skull and he leans into her palm.

“I won’t let anyone harm you. Not ever,”

“Nor I you,” he vows burrowing his face in the crook of her neck.

Neither of them notices the dark eyes watching them in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fane tries to progress his experiments, while Lohse seems to have an increasing problem with spirits popping by, whenever they feel like it.

_**Almost a year earlier.** _

 

_ “Would you have a care, where you put her down, you savage?!” _

__ _ Fane looks in horror as Lohse is close to an edge on the other side of a deep chasm. The Nameless Ilse has already proven treacherous, and he has no desire to tempt fate further than he has to. _

__ _ “Why do you care? To you she is merely another obstacle between you and becoming Divine. Or maybe she is still useful to you?” Ifan gives a predatory smirk - a clear challenge should Fane say the wrong thing. _

__ _ “She could get hurt - wounded, and then where would we be? She is the only thing keeping us working together towards a common goal,” Fane snaps as he looks over the chasm, where Lohse is already on her feet - grinning with a giddy spring in her step as she starts to investigate her surroundings. _

__ _ “You got the gist of it there. Though, I think there is a different reason.” _

__ _ “Oh, this should be good. Do enlighten me with your primitive intellect and see if you can impress me. My bar isn’t set high for your kind, so let’s see if you can manage it,” Fane huffs with superiority.  _

__ _ “I think you have begun to care about at least one thing in this world - Lohse. And it scares you to… well, I would have said “death”, but I imagine that would be too much to hope for,” there is a playfulness to the way he says it, even so it resonates with Fane in a way he hadn’t expected. Caught of guard the undead merely scoffs as he turns from his companion. Across the chasm Lohse waves at him and points to a pile of scrolls and books. _

__ _ “Fane! There is bunch of stuff for you over here! Come and have a look!” _

__ _ “I’ll tell you one thing,” Fane nearly jumps as Ifan leans close to him over his shoulder, “If she looked at me like that, I wouldn’t hesitate even for a second.” _

__ _ “You can keep your assumptions to yourself,” Fane crosses his arms as he seethes. _

__ _ “Just giving you some friendly advice.” _

__ _ “Ha… to think an Eternal would need advice from the likes of you.” _

__ _ “You might have eternity to come to terms with your feelings, but that’s a luxury she doesn’t have,” as Ifan walks away Fane’s defensive arms fall to his sides as he looks at Lohse. The way the sunlight plays with her red locks. That patch of white that she chews on whenever she concentrates. The sparkle in her dark eyes, that grows a little dimmer each time the demon takes her, makes him ache. And as if by lightning the playful smile is gone. Fane feels it to his core - the demon. _

__ _ “Ifan, get me over there!” _

_ Without hesitation Ifan teleports him placing him on the ground with a thud. Fane jumps to his feet and gathers Lohse in his arms. _

__ _ “Are you alright?” _

__ _ “Yes.” _

__ _ “Come now, I know you better than that. The demon is taunting you isn’t he?” _

__ _ “No.” _

_ He presses her head against his chest. An empty gesture as he has no warmth to offer as comfort. He casts every spell, any incantation he can think of that might help her through her struggles. _

__ _ “I will not let you have her, demon. I swear it,” he murmurs the threat through gritted teeth as Lohse thrashes and whimpers in his embrace. It takes a few minutes, but she eventually calms. She looks up at him with a fatigued yet tender expression. _

__ _ “I heard what you said. What you promised.” _

__ _ “Well… uhm… you have... enlightened me. Given me new perspective on this world. I owe you this much at least.” _

__ _ “I know I can trust you. I know that better than anything else in the world. And I know you’ll get this bloody demon out of my head as soon as you can,” she lifts his boney hand to her lips and kisses it, then leans into his chest, while stroking his cheek fondly. “I just need a moment.” _

__ _ “Take as much time as you need,” had his body been alive he’s certain it would tremble. To his horror he realises just how right Ifan is. The bond between them is more than convenience. His feelings more than admiration. He is falling in love with a mortal. _

 

Fane caresses the page in his notebook with fondness. It had been an horrid experience seeing her so vulnerable. To fear that with each passing moment he was losing a part of her. He is torn from his thoughts as he hears her thrashing in bed. He rushes to her side and gathers her in his arms - gently waking her as he does so.

“It will be alright, my love. I’m right here,” he comforts as she heaves into his robes.

After a few minutes she giggles. Fane pulls back while giving her an incredulous look.

“What?”

“It’s just… nah, it doesn’t matter,” she brushes it off and gives him a soft kiss on his skull.

“Lohse,” he presses as she continues to giggle.

“Well, it’s ironic innit? I awake from a nightmare caused by spirits or demons, and what comforts me the most is the embrace of an undead. If I wasn’t branded a nutcase before this, then I certainly fit the bill now,” she walks over to the bowl they keep with water and splashes in her face. She turns around with a smile, but furrows her brow when she looks at him.

“What’s the matter with you? You normally don’t mind my “ha ha you’re dead” jokes.”

“You forget that I know you pretty well. You’re hiding what your nightmare was about,” the look he gives her makes her react like a schoolgirl being reprimanded.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, that is certainly your prerogative,” his reply is even as he gets off the bed and walks back to his notes.

Lohse returns to bed with a sigh. Ever so often he can hear her twisting and turning. She isn’t asleep.

“Oh, would you come to bed?” she hisses.

“I don’t have a need for sleep,” he turns to her with his version of smile, “being dead and all.”

With a huff she turns her back to him in bed and covers herself with the blanket. It lasts not even 30 seconds, before she turns toward him again.

“Oh, alright. If I tell you will you  _ please _ come to bed?”

He puts down his quill, extinguishes the flame of the candle on his table with a small spell, then returns to the bed. He lays down beside her on his side and runs his skeleton fingers through her tangled hair like a comb. She takes the other hand between hers and kisses it. He hopes that one day he might actually be able to feel the warmth of her lips.

“So, my dream…”

“Take your time. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“Sure, now you say that,” she raises an eyebrow at him making him chuckle. She then closes her eyes with a deep sigh, “It was… terrifying. I was trapped. I don’t know where. It was dark, clammy and cold. I tried to turn, but there were walls all around me. My hands were aching from trying to claw my way out. I couldn’t breathe… I…” she can’t finish her sentence and Fane gathers her in his arms. After Adrahmalihk is gone nightmares like this are common. Sometimes the spirits are harmless, sometimes not so much. Usually Lohse does fine controlling them, but at night, when tormented spirits find her, she becomes their voice. They take ownership of her, so their pain might be known to the world that has forgotten them.

“Forgive me. It was wrong of me to make you relive it.”

She pulls back and strokes his face.

“Me? You’re the one, who as actually lived through something like that. I didn’t want to bring back any painful memories. At least I have you. As long as you’re here I know everything will be alright.”

He chuckles and pulls the covers over her. He might not need to sleep, but there is some pleasure to be found from merely being near her. Neither of them notice the shadow rising from the water in the bowl.

* * *

 

The phoenix is sitting on the table in Fane’s study. It has been months since it hatched in Lohse satchel, but as of yet Fane hasn’t made any real progress. He adjusts his instruments and he feels positively giddy.

“Now, my little friend. Today we’re going to enter a new stage. I believe I have the information I need to finally attempt this. Are you ready?”

The bird looks at him, clearly not understanding a word he is saying. He plucks a feather from it and puts it into the contraption he has created for his experiment. He pauses for a moment - imagining the first thing he will do if he succeeds. There are so many things; foods, smells, wine or simply feeling the chill of the wind on his face. But the first thing he will do is run up to Lohse, take her in his arms and kiss her. 

He pulls the lever and the sound of electricity hums in the air. He places the source orb in the middle and hooks himself to the machine. He feels something - something prickling on his skin. He looks down at his hands that seem to be in a state of flux.

“More power!” he insists and charges the device with a lightning spell.

And then he feels it. The air in his lungs. The energy in the air making the tiny hairs on his neck stand on edge. He feels it all… until he doesn’t. A loud KABOOM sounds from the machine and the sensation vanishes. The machine is blown to pieces, his brief flesh and organs are scattered in chunks across the room along with his torn robes. Fane says nothing. Merely stands still sulking, while the phoenix is still resting comfortably on the table. Not a scratch, blood or flesh on it. Fane concludes that it must have burned it all of as soon as it touched it. It looks at him and chirps.

“Oh, do shut up,” Fane grumbles and goes to his notes. Brushing the charred pieces of his own skin from the book, he tries to ascertain, what exactly went wrong.

He hears running and turns around to see Lohse staring at him with her mouth open. He crosses his arms and kicks a piece of metal on the floor.

“Bugger…” he grumbles to himself.

Any regular person would recoil in horror at the sight before them, but not Lohse. Her lips press into a thin line and Fane can tell it takes whatever willpower she has  _ not  _ to burst out laughing at the sight. He points one finger at her, his voice as stern as ever.

“Not. One. Word.”

And at that she loses it with an unladylike snort that makes Fane glad his flesh is spread across the room. At least that way she won’t see him blushing from embarrassment.

“Well, that certainly explains the smell of bacon,” she laughs, “ I think I’ll just go… open some hatches and such.”

“Please do.”

After spending the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening cleaning, he walks to the bedroom he shares with Lohse. In all honesty he has been avoiding it. He does not easily tolerate failure, and he most definitely does not wish to think of what could have been had his experiment succeeded. With any luck Lohse will be asleep and he can look over his notes in peace, while watching her sleep. He hears the splash of water as he enters and sees Lohse in the tub. She rarely bathes - though it has become increasingly frequent since he made a comment on it while traveling with her. He doesn’t move, but simply stares at her with his large empty eye sockets. Lohse has her head leaned back over the tub with her eyes closed. Her skin is soapy, wet and glistening in the candlelight. It always looks soft, but at that moment it looks delectable in a way Fane hasn’t seen before. He has seen her naked before of course, but that was partially or in a an ancient memory.

“As much I appreciate  _ you _ ogling me, I would appreciate not showing my breasts to the entire ship,” she smiles without looking and in effect Fane slams the door shut.

“I-I apologize… I was unprepared… Didn’t expect…”

She looks at him with a fond smile.

“It’s alright, Chief. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m just glad you’re here,” she turns in the tub and rests her arms on edge - just barely covering her breasts from view.

“I’m glad you’re finally here. I thought I was going to get all wrinkly from waiting on you.”

“Waiting for me?” Fane looks confused for a moment until she beckons him with a finger.

“To join me. It was wrong of me to laugh earlier, so I wanted to comfort you with a bath. And I thought you would appreciate it more if there was a naked lady in the bath as well.”

She gives him a seductive smile as he hesitates.

“Oh, come on. You need a good scrub.”

“I suppose…” he agrees and walks over to the tub. He is still only bones as his clothes were destroyed earlier. He steps into the tub. The water barely even rising from his small mass. He tries to look at everything but her body. He wants to look, but looking would lead to a desire to touch. Touching in turn would lead to a frustration of not feeling her. Lohse starts scrubbing him with a sponge - not for a single moment caring that all he is, is bones.

“Don’t worry. You’ll figure this out, love,” she comforts as she scrubs him and he finally looks at her. There is no doubt in her mind and for a moment he finds her optimism refreshing. It is in fact, what he loves most about her. He takes her hand and caresses it.

“I am so so lucky to have you. I would have been lost if not for you.”

“Nah, you would just have pissed off more people along the way,” she smirks and he laughs.

“Quite possibly. Here, give me the sponge,” he takes the sponge and makes her turn her back towards him. She makes a pleasant humming sound as he washes her back.

“We should be at the Forbidden City in two days time. I’m surprised we were even invited for the celebration,” Lohse muses, while Fane scoffs.

“You are aware that you owe that lizard  _ nothing _ .”

“He’s my friend,” Lohse looks back at him with a soft expression.

“A fact that always seemed rather curious to me. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Your taste in men always seemed somewhat… eccentric,” he leans forward and she kisses the jewel on his forehead. 

 

* * *

 

_ In the Forbidden City _

 

The Red Prince looks at her. His superiority large enough to devour the entire city - should he so desire. Spouse of the Sun. Father of Dragons. And she is to work for him. She looks down at her purple claws nervously. She has to succeed in this. She  _ has  _ to.

“Well, everything seems to be in order. I bestow upon you the honour of being the servant of my fellow Godwoken, when they arrive. Now, pay special attention to Lohse. She has some disturbing habits, when it comes to personal hygiene. Luckily, her amusing conversation, loyal nature and beautiful singing makes up for that. But the Red Princess and I owe her a lot. So, regardless of any discourtesy on her part, I want her treated with the utmost respect. Am I understood?”

She bows her head.

“Yes, my Prince.”

He smiles and looks out the window dreamily, as if a memory is passing by his eyes.

“She will be bringing her lover, Fane. He is a knowledgeable man… Arrogant and even condescending, but with your credentials I can’t imagine that will be a problem.”

“No, my Prince.”

“Sebile won’t be making an appearance. For the better I dare say, but Ifan and Beast shouldn’t pose a problem. Now, I have a lot of preparations to attend to, but I suggest you start with making their rooms comfortable. I want us to be as hospitable as possible,” The Red Princes rises from his chair and gets ready to leave.

“And where, may I ask, will Fane be sleeping?”

“I would recommend that he and Lohse get the blue room - near the waterfall. Their antics are usually quiet, but just to be on the safe side.”

As the Red Prince leaves the room, the Lizard servant reaches into her pocket after a vial of black ooze.

“I’ll see you soon… Fane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.
> 
> Sorry for this update taking so long. I'm not really certain where I'm going with this story, so it moves a little slowly. If you have prompts please let me know. It might help expedite things a bit :)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)


	4. The vial

The Lady Vengeance is approaching the Forbidden City. Lohse has to admit she is impressed by how quickly the Red Prince managed to get his throne back. Though with the House of Shadows out of the picture it must have made it easier. She looks towards the hatch to the hold and realises that Fane hasn’t come up yet. She sighs regretfully, as he has been burying himself in his work again. Malady walks up to her.

“Lohse, is everything alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” She gives her a carefree smile.

“You don’t look as happy as you used to. I’m guessing Fane is distracted again?”

“He is busy with his work. It’s fine. Really,” Lohse rubs Malady’s shoulder.

Fane finally appears, his features cloaked under a black hood. As they dock Royal Guards are waiting for them to escort them to the palace. As they are led through the Forbidden City - an oasis in the middle of a vast scolding desert Fane takes it all in scribbling in his notebook. He points out things to her as they pass them and shares everything he has read about them with her.  _ “I wish it could always be like this,” _ she sighs happily to herself enjoying seeing his enthusiasm. They approach the palace; an extravagant white building covered in red and golden detail up against a white cliff. Up against it falls a waterfall, the azure water sparkling in the sunlight.

“It’s beautiful,” Lohse utters softly.

“It is,” Fane agrees then looks at her, “I’m so lucky I have you to share it with.”

She smiles brightly at him and leans her head against his shoulder. 

As soon as they enter five small dragon comes running towards them both. All of them jumps at Lohse like excited puppies.

“Look at how you have all grown!” she laughs.

Sadha and the Red Prince comes walking down the stairs leading into the palace.

“Now children, don’t be so impish,” the Red Prince corrects them firmly.

“Listen to your father. Show some dignity,” their mother ads.

The dragon turn into small lizards and help Lohse to her feet. The bow politely, and at that moment Lohse scoops them into her arms hugging them tight and tickling them making them laugh in glee. The Red Prince walks up to her and gives her a big hug then holds Fane by his shoulders.

“It’s so good you could come,” he smiles.

“Indeed,” Sadha continues, “My Prince and I have been waiting for you with great anticipation. It’s wonderful that you could join us for our wedding.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Lohse smiles.

“This should prove very interesting,” Fane nods.

“Do try not to scribble down every detail. Part of the Forbidden City’s charm is its mystery,” the Red Prince frowns.

A female purple lizard approaches them.

“This is Alya, she will be attending you while you stay with us,” Sadha introduces the servant, “Take them to their rooms please.”

Their room is covered in blue tile and the arched windows look out toward the waterfall that falls right next to it. A grand bed covered in white stands at its center and there are pillows, candles and plants everywhere. There is even an extravagant bathing chamber covered in white 67 zzx   
4marble.

“You should get dressed my lady. The ceremony is soon and right after that will be a grand ball,” Ayla suggests politely.

Lohse looks down at herself.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Fane chuckles.

“As lovely as you are, my sweet, something a little grander might be more appropriate.”

She can’t see his expression, but she knows there is a smirk hiding underneath that hood.

“You snob,” she whines.

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying so, my lady, The Princess did have a dress made especially for you.” She pulls forward a blue dress in the lightest fabric held together by silver chains.

  
  
  


Lohse looks out on the grand ball. She hasn’t seen Fane since the ceremony, where he made an excuse he had an errand to run. Lizards dancing and all dressed in the most expensive and extravagant finery. Standing alone in the corner she plays with her dress. The fabric is so light that is moves by the slightest touch of air. She smiles as she looks up at The Red Prince and Sadha looking at each other lovingly - as if there were no one else in the world beyond the two of them. She is approached by a tall, blue, handsome lizard dressed in blue robes. He doesn’t say a word, but merely bows before her and reaches out as if asking her to dance. She looks in to the crowd and sighs. There is still no sight of Fane. She takes the lizards hand, who takes her to the dancefloor. His hand on her lower back he starts leading her across the dancefloor in an elegant dance. When he spins her, Lohse can’t help but laugh.

“You look radiant, my dear,” he smiles down at her - his eyes deep and dark.

“Fane!” she gasps in delight.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He twirls her again and she giggles. He leans his mouth against her ear, “I thought you would enjoy the tail.”

Her laugh is even more lighthearted than before and he grins wildly.

“I’m just glad you came,” she smiles up at him, “Not to be ungrateful, but where did you get the face? Any chance anyone here will recognize it?”

“I don’t believe so. I have had this mask for a long while, but you seemed to prefer the human mask I used, so I didn’t really see the point in using it,” he smiles.

“It mattered to you which mask I liked best?” she can’t hide her surprise as she looks up at him.

“I would not have admitted to it at the time, but yes. Your eyes always darkened and you looked at me more often when wearing it. My other form seemed to… disturb you,” he looks away his shoulders slightly slumped.

“Oh no. Fane, no,” she puts a hand on his blue scaly cheek and makes him look at her, “I simply didn’t want to stare at you, when you were yourself. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. No matter the face you are still my Fane. The sarcastic, arrogant, intelligent and surprisingly endearing man I couldn’t keep myself from falling in love with.”

His expression turns soft and loving as if he is at a loss for words.

“You’re so wonderful, my love. Thank you.”

When the dance ends end she rests both of her hands in the crook of his arm as he leads her off the dancefloor. As they stand near the table with refreshments he lets his talon stroke her cheek softly and she leans into his palm.

“A word of advise,” a male purple lizard addresses them for behind with a superior look on his majestic features, “Whatever you do with your slave in private is your business, but do try not to flounder with it so openly.”

Fane’s eyes ignite with fury.

“She is not my slave! She is my betrothed you pillock!” His voice simmering with disgust.

A gasp escapes from Lohse as she looks at Fane with disbelief. The lizard looks taken aback as well - even more disgusted than before. Something that only provokes Fane’s ire further as he takes a step towards him. Lohse crosses her arms and leans against one of the pillars with a grin on her face, as if she knows what is to come.

“Do you have any  _ idea _ of who this woman is? Had it not been for her, there would be no celebration tonight. The Red Prince would never have been united with the Princess and there would have been no Red Dragons. She is the reason why the House of Dreams and House of War succeeded. Or is that too much for your deficient intellect to comprehend?”

“I won’t stand for this! I will take this to the Prince!” the lizard growls.

“Oh please do tell the Prince and Princess how you insulted the woman who made their union possible. Shall I show you the way?”

The lizard pails as Fane grabs his arms and begins to drag him along.

“T-that will not be necessary,” the lizard stutters.

“Indeed, now bugger off before I lose my temper,” Fane snarls.

The lizard walks away with hurried steps and the rest of the gathering close by keeps a distance to them as well. Only Fane seem not to notice as he turns back to Lohse and looks at her with concern.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“I can’t believe it…” she looks at him in awe.

“Nor can I. The audacity of some people!” Fane sneers looking back at the lizard.

Lohse reaches for his cheek and makes him look at her.

“No… Fane… Your betrothed?” she smiles at him sweetly.

“Well… I-I suppose,” he swallows only now seeming to realise what he said.

“You know that I’ll love you forever, but don’t think that means you won’t have to propose. I won’t be taken for granted,” she teases her eyes sparkling playfully.

“That is the exact opposite of what I was trying to…” he gives an exasperated noise as he pinches the bridge of his nose, before conceding, “I will consider it, but I remind you that “to death do us part” does ring a bit hollow.”

“Nearly a year and the two of you are still making death puns? And people say that I’m macabre,” The Red Prince chuckles as he walks over to them.

Lohse bows dramatically which makes him laugh.

“I’m sorry for such barberism. I heard he insulted you, but make sure I will not stand for it. You are a trusted friend and you are to be treated with the utmost regard. But from what I saw this matter hardly needs my intervention,” the Red Prince looks Fane up and down, “I must say, Fane, you have never looked better.”

A compliment to which Fane merely groans and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know about that,” Lohse bites her lip seductively her eyes meeting Fane’s.

The Red Prince cringes.

“Now I’m the last person to lecture anyone about passions of the heart orin bed, but that is an imagine I would rather not entertain. But if you would, Sadha wishes for you to join us.”

  
  
  


After the celebration they go back to their quarters. Lohse wonders if any of the servants is going to notice that she is entering it with a Lizard, when she earlier arrived with a cloaked figure that appeared human. Before she can finish the thought, however, Fane pushes her into the room and locks the door behind them.  Fane leans down and presses his reptilian lips against hers. She leans against him with a sigh and wonders if he truly feels nothing at all. There seems to be so much feeling in the kiss. She feels his talon against her neck and gives gasp of surprise as he pulls the one chain holding her dress in place. The delicate fabric pools at her feet leaving her naked body exposed to the cool desert air.

“Fane?” she stammers with uncertainty as he takes a step back.

He looks over her body absorbing every detail. His expression both longing and wistful.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs.

Fane picks her up in his strong lizard arms and carries her to the bed making her giggle. He lifts the silken sheets and joins her under them still wearing his lizard mask. She tries to wrap herself around him expecting him to take her into his memory, but he pauses her with a kiss.

“Not tonight, my love. Tonight I want what you feel to be real,” he strokes her face lovingly.

He leans in to kiss her neck as his hand travels down her neck and collarbone before finally taking a careful hold on her breast. She gasps as her body arches. It’s been so long since anyone has touched her physically like this.

“You don’t have to do this. I want you--” another gasp is drawn from her lips,” you to feel good as well.”

“I can manage,” he lets the lizard tongue caress her pulse making her moan.

“But you hate this. Remember our first time?”

He cringes as the memory surfaces in both their minds.

 

_ In the hold of the Lady Vengeance Lohse approaches Fane. She wrings her hands with uncertainty. She has not talked to him since they attempted to make love earlier. Something that had surprised her, but she found she couldn’t deny. It had been… well, awkward would be an understatement. And Fane’s reaction afterward hadn’t been any better. “I might as well have been shucking an oyster,” the memory still made her cringe. _

_ “I want to talk to you. You seem… unhappy with what happened earlier,” Lohse looks at him carefully. _

_ “Oh, I’m sorry, should I paint a smile and tell you that sitting in the dark, listening to your muffled grunting was the highlight of my day?” his voice is dripping with sarcasm, “Are you creatures really so deeply insecure? Good heavens!” _

_ He gives a dramatic sigh before continuing: “Yes, my sweet, you were glorious. The sound of your flesh against my bone will live with me forever. And I’m not sure you truly appreciate how long ‘forever’ is.” _

_ The reply is deadpanned and Lohse’s expression turns hard. _

_ “What is your problem?!” _

_ “My problem?! My problem is that I experienced, what you call and ‘intimate moment’ and felt not a damn thing! Food has no taste, wine brings no joy, and flesh has no warmth. So yes, pardon me if I don’t seem ‘too happy’. You pillock!” _

_ “I’m aware you colossal idiot! I asked because I was worried about how you were feeling, and wanted to somehow make you feel better. Because apparently, even with your massive intellect, it’s beyond your comprehension that I actually care for you. I’ll let you know when we reach Reapers Coast!” she turns on her heel leaving Fane with a look of surprise on his skull. _

Fane pulls away turning his head away from her in shame.

“I… I know… I’m so sorry. I was just--”

Lohse sits up and kisses him.

“It’s alright. I understand. I did then too. So what has changed? Why is this important all of a sudden?” She looks at him with a patient gaze.

He looks at her as if he is struggling to breathe. An illusion of course, but one that has her entranced all the same.

“Because I want to remember. I want to create a memory that is truly ours and not the reflection of my past. If I am to lose you one day, then I want at least something that was real - and not soured by my bitter disposition,” he explains running his talons through her hair.

“Alright, but not like this,” she reaches around his neck and removes the mask revealing the skeleton that hides underneath it.

“If this is to be real, then I want the man I fell in love with. Not an illusion,” she leans forward and kisses his lipless skull.

The light emanating from the jewel on his skull lights up her face as he gently makes her lean back onto the mattress. He lifts his skeleton hand into the air and ignites it with fire but for a moment, so that when it touches her it isn’t cold, but comfortably warm. His hand explores her body knowing each spot on her body that will have her singing and moaning in pleasure. When she withers desperately beneath his touch he leans in against her ear.

“I love you, Lohse.”

A confession followed by her cry of pleasure.

 

When Ayla brings breakfast to the couple she has been hired to serve on the woman is still sleeping. Her lover has opened the door for Ayla and brings a finger to his lips for her to be quiet. She did not have a chance to see him before as he was cloaked, but today she can see his pale skin along with his brown hair and beard.

“Just place it over on the table,” he whispers, “Then she can eat it when she wakes.”

Ayla nods and does as she is told as the gentleman, known as Fane, walks over to the bed. He looks down at his lover with a tender expression and kisses her cheek lightly without waking her. Ayla nearly snaps the plate between her hands in half as she sees the love in his eyes. Fane then takes his satchel and notebook, leaving only a note for his love before leaving.

As the door closes behind him Ayla takes a vial of black out from her pocket and mixes it in with the juice on the tray. Lohse yawns behind her and Ayla quickly puts the vial back in her pocket.

“Goodmorning,” she says sleepily and stretches not seeming to notice or care that she is completely naked.

Ayla’s eyes shy away and Lohse laughs with embarrassment and covers herself.

“I’m sorry. Uh, is that breakfast? That’s wonderful! I’m starving!”

Ayla brings her the tray and bows before her.

“Master Fane already left,” she informs her.

Lohse looks towards the note. She had been expecting it and for a brief moment Ayla feels a little sorry for her. She almost stops her when Lohse reaches for the juice, but her plans must succeed - no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I will try to pay a bit more attention to this story :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest update, though its mostly fluff. Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Remnants

When Fane returns to the palace he expects Lohse to be up, but there is no sign of her. He shakes his head. His love is many things, a light sleeper is not one of them. Though, he should be grateful whenever she can sleep peacefully - without being used as a “roadside inn” as she puts it. He opens the door and walks into their quarters.

“We have an entire city to explore and you’re still--” he stops dead in his tracks as he sees Lohse standing in the middle of her room. Her eyes are as black as night and everything about her demeanour is wrong. Even the way she carries herself is nothing like his spirited Lohse.

“No, no, no!” Fane takes careful steps towards her as black eyes look back at her.

“Hello husband,” she sneers.

“Husband…?” That is when he recognizes the eyes. Somehow the eyes looking back at him are those of his long lost wife. His head snaps to Ayla as the lizard stands calm beside her.

“Don’t look so surprised,  _ father _ ,” she sneers the relation like a curse and Fane feels the pang of guilt that he has been deceived by his own daughter twice. He should have known her better - certainly well enough to recognize her no matter the form. She takes of the mask and he sees the jewel in her forehead that is so much like his own.

“Child, you did this? Do you really hate me so much that you will let others suffer for my mistake?”

Ayla, Dallis… she has had many names. But “child” is the only one that hurts him. His little girl, in her undead form staring back at him. She had vanished after Lohse had chosen not to do as she had requested. The veil was not healed, but everyone was given the ability of source magic.

“Yes!” She hisses at him without a moments hesitation, “You abandoned us! This…  _ harlot  _ of yours didn’t repair the veil. You have ruined  _ everything _ !”

“In the dark we suffered for your arrogance. And once you broke free you didn’t even look for us, husband.” The anger and hurt in Lohse’s voice is painful. The words are not hers, but Fane can too easily imagine that they were.

“I  _ did  _ look for you.” He insist taking another step towards his wife. “All I did since escaping that tomb was to look for you. When I learned what had happened, what  _ I _ had done - I believed you were gone forever.”

He looks over at his daughter with a mournful expression, then removes the mask, so that she can see him for what he truly is. Hopefully, see some sort of resemblance of herself in him.

“You should have looked harder! Even after you all denied divinity, you still did not look for me!” his daughter cries.

“You made it clear that you hated me. I believed you would never wish to see me again.”

“Such pretty words, Fane,” his wife sneers. “Yet you did not waste a moment to find someone new to embrace. Someone else to love you while you selfishly remain distant.”

Fane looks at Lohse and knows his wife speaks the truth. There is no way for him to justify this.

“What do you wish of me? I’ll do anything to repent. Just… Lohse is not responsible for my sins. She has never thought of herself - always others. She doesn’t deserve this,” he pleads softly and his wife gives an angry cackle.

To his surprise his daughter looks closely at him - for once with an expression without hatred.

“Mother, let her go. Please.”

“Are you serious?” The disbelief of Lohse’s feature is rivalled only by Fane’s own.

“Yes. She does not deserve to suffer at father’s hands as we have. We will find you and then he will atone for what he has done.”

“Thank you, child,” Fane replies with sincerity.

“Don’t!” She holds up her hand. “Don’t thank me. I do not do this for  _ you _ .”

She walks over to Lohse and the parasitic fluid leaves her back into the vial. Lohse falls to the ground only caught by Fane at the very last moment. Dallis lets her mask turn and she is once again Ayla.

“You have five minutes to say goodbye,” she instructs and then leaves the room.

If Fane could, he would be crying. There is justice in this - everything that is happening to him. But for Lohse to suffer - in that there is no justice at all.

“What happened?” Lohse asks as she sit up holding her head.

“My love, I need you to listen to me carefully. My little girl was here. She has asked that I help find her mother.” Fane can hear his own voice tremble as he speaks. He might be superfluous to physical pain, but emotional is an ever recurring one as haunting as any ghost or demon. Lohse’s eyes meet his as the realisation of his words dawn on her.

“And I can’t come…”

A severe expressions crosses her face and her eyes fill with tears. She dries them quickly and smiles at him. His brave heart, who can make any tragedy seem lesser with a mere smile.

“Of course I can’t. This is your family we’re talking about. They need you. It’s only fair after all.”

He reaches for her and places both hands on her cheeks. His bone thumbs run along her cheekbones.

“ _ Nothing _ about this is fair.” He leans his jeweled forehead against hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know. Go now. Shoot. Help your family.” She smiles with sadness in her eyes before giving his lipless skull one last kiss. “I will always love you,” she whispers.

The definitive way she says it makes him pull her into his embrace and burrow his skull in the crook of her neck. He would give  _ anything  _ to merely be able to feel her at this moment. It’s empty. Everything is empty and hollow, except for how much he loves her.

“Despite everything that has happened, I want you to know--”

She interrupts him as she pulls away.

“I know. Now go.”

He gets to his feets and puts on his mask. 

“Fane…”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Take the Phoenix.”

He nods as he turns the mask and walks towards the door, leaving Lohse sitting on the floor. He gives her one last look before going out the door. It is not until he closes it he hears a strangled sob coming from her.

 

* * *

 

The ship he has boarded with his daughter is slowly making its way to the mainland, where he is to search for his wife’s tomb. Once he would have been overjoyed to find it. Now, he is not so certain. The dilemma is not only his growing feelings for Lohse, but how his wife will see him. He has done nothing but offer neglect, disaster, and betrayal. There is no happy ending for him in this. He takes out the notebook and leans on the railing of the ship. He looks to a page in his notebook and lets his human hand caress the page. There is a sketch he drew of her as she was sleeping. His immortalisation of her - at least until the book turns to dust.

 

_ It was all slowly coming to a head. Arx is filled with all manner of vile creature, chaos, and death. But Fane hardly noticed any of it. Despite himself all he felt and remembered was Lohse in his arms. How she felt, smelled, and sounded. It might as well have been a dream. Well, in a sense it was, but that was hardly the point. Though, the feelings of elation had not lasted long. The demon haunting his beloved was close by and he could see the increasing effect it had on her. They would have to confront the demon soon, but Ifan had suggested a night’s rest before they faced the creature with the help of Malady. Fane walks into the room they share and sees Lohse sit on the bed. She looks at him briefly offering him a smile that does not quite reach her eyes. _

_ “Are you alright?” His voice is soft as he approaches her, when he frowns at himself. “Of course you’re not. Forgive the stupid question.” _

_ At that she laughs and reaches for his hand, her thumb rubbing his knuckles. It could have been insulting, but it isn’t. Fane suspects it is rather him admitting to stupidity, she finds amusing, than agreeing with the statement. _

_ “I’m afraid,” she murmurs softly, her free hand clutching at the bedding. _

_ “I know.” He sits down next to her on the bed. “I am too.” _

_ “You’re afraid?” She raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re not afraid of anything - ever!” _

_ He reaches for her hand and lets his skeleton fingers intertwine with hers. _

_ “I have only just discovered all the beauty of this world, but I know it would feel lesser without your presence in it.” _

_ “You can be oddly romantic, when you choose to be, you know.” She bumps her shoulder into his with a blush. _

_ He places his other hand on her cheek and she kisses the bone without hesitation or fear. Only she could fall for a skeleton and behave so natural around him. _

_ “I will not allow Adramallik to take you. Whatever the cost, I will protect you from him.” _

_ She embraces him and rests her head on his shoulder. _

_ “I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you.” _

_ “I imagine your journey would have been incredibly dull without my insights and charm,” he quips and is rewarded with a heartfelt laugh. It really is the most glorious sound in the world. _

 

“You really do love her.” He hears surprise in his daughter’s voice as she walk up behind him and sees the page.

“I loved you too. I still do, though you might not believe me.”

He closes the book and puts it down. She scoffs, but says nothing allowing Fane to continue.

“I had never for a moment assumed that the King would do to you and your mother, what he did to me. You were just a little girl. What he did to you was monstrous.”

“You made a choice between us and your work. We both know what truly won your affection.”

Fane rubs his face with both his hands.

“My work did mean everything to me, but I have never loved anyone or anything as much as you, my child. Searching through this world, it was not my knowledge I mourned or searched for. It was you. Always you.”

“So, you did not seek divinity rather than look for me?” She crosses her arms across her chest.

“I sought divinity so that I might restore you. I believed you caught behind the veil with the rest of my-  _ our  _ people. You  _ and  _ your mother.”

The human face she has chosen narrows its eyes at him in disgust.

“Words… that is all they are, father. Your actions say otherwise.”

There is a chirping sound behind them and Fane sees the phoenix on the floor.

“Get that foul creature away from me,” she hisses.

“Careful! Not only is it a defenseless animal, but it might hold the key to at least restore some of what you and your mother has lost because of me.”

Fane picks up the bird and pets it. She gives him a curious look.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t know yet for certain, but it might hold the key to bring back your flesh. You would be able to taste, feel, live… instead of feeling like this hollow eternal shell.”

His child stares at the bird.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes... provided I can get it to work of course.” Fane thinks he sees the hint of a smile, but it quickly vanishes.

“Just don’t get distracted. We need to find mother.” She makes a rapid turn and begins to walk away.

“You used to love animals,” he calls out to her as she walks away. “In fact it was one of the things we had in common. I still remember my little girl - I wish you would remember her as well.”

She stands still with her back turned towards him. After a moment she walks away leaving Fane to his solitude once again. The bird chirps up at him.

“I wish I could speak with you. Perhaps one day I will learn that particular talent. For now, you better get some rest.” He strokes the bird and closes his eyes trying to get a hold of his emotions.

 

* * *

 

As Lohse walks onto the Lady Vengeance Malady is waiting for her with a concerned expression on her face.

“I saw Fane… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mals. Really, I’m fine.” Lohse shrugs attempting to hide the allconsuming ache in her heart.

Malady merely nods.

“So, where to?”

“I need to see Jahan.”

Malady nods and starts to command what is left of their small crew. Lohse walks down into the hold and into her bedroom. Fane has left most of his books behind and what little possessions he has. She is uncertain if it is a sign he is coming back or mementoes to painful for him to take with him. What had she expected falling in love with an immortal undead? Had she not always known he was married? That he had a daughter? She closes her eyes as memories floods her mind.

_ Fane had seemed especially downcast after visiting the ruins at Reapers Coast. Since their... tryst there had not seemed to be much affection between them. Lohse definitely felt her heart jump whenever he looked at her, but she knew for a fact that he had no such response, when he looked at her. Still, she tried to put that aside. To be his friend. She had never intended to form a romantic attachment to a skeleton. The whole idea was mental. _

_ “And worse - what if you had all that power, but they were not worth saving? I don’t know. Tell me, what would you do?” Fane sighs, but looks at her with earnest curiosity. _

_ “If my wife and child was stuck behind the veil, I can’t imagine there was anything I wouldn’t do to save them.” _

Lohse falls to her knees struggling to breathe. She had been so sure then. So confident. She had not realised then how she was falling in love with him. What her words meant - what they would lead to. And still she stood by them. She was a mortal. One day she would die and he would be left wandering the world on his own. Surely, it was a kindness to let him ago? Unless she could find another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for this update taking so long. This story is a little harder for me to write as I'm not entirely certain where it is going. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. And if you have ideas I'm open to suggestions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like this, so I know if i should continue it. Also please let me know how explicit you would like it to be. Prompts are welcome - I will fit them into the story somehow.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading it and please leave a comment :)


End file.
